


When the Devil Comes Calling

by DustyTales



Series: Somewhere in the Middle: A SpiderDevil Series [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, Team as Family, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTales/pseuds/DustyTales
Summary: Matt and Peter had been together for a handful of months now. Their relationship was easy and stable, and it was fair to say they had reached the "meet the parents" stage of their relationship.But with Matt being an orphan, Peter is really the only one with family to introduce him to. This not only included his Aunt May, but also the Avengers, who had decided years ago Peter was a member of their little "family."Matt doesn't do well with families, and the Avengers don't do well with Daredevil.They have a hell of a night ahead of them.





	1. In Which The Avengers Have Already Decided They Donot Approve

**Author's Note:**

> This roughly follows the MCU, just with certain movies and shows in different places on the time line to lessen the gap between Peter and Matt. The result is that all of the movies did still happen, Peter still met Tony as 15, but Matt becoming Daredevil was pushed back farther so when Peter is 23 Matt is roughly 32.

Peter was almost as nervous about this as Matt was. He knew Matt didn’t particularly care for the Avengers, that Matt thought they focused too much on big power struggles and the little people underneath them always seemed to suffer. Though Peter hesitantly agreed, after years in the role of the disaster clean up squad it was hard to change how the public expected them to operate. Spiderman and Daredevil worked the ground to protect the little guy, while the Avengers stepped in for monster invasions and other shit normal humans shouldn’t have to deal with.

That didn’t stop Peter from being part of the team though.

Sure, Peter really only stepped in when shit got really rough, but he was part of the Avengers family all the same. Tony had basically become a father to him at this point, and Peter even made the pilgrimage upstate every month or so for weird Avengers family dinner. Because bonding. He guessed. He didn’t really know why, maybe Tony just gets lonely in the complex sometimes.

Peter knew that one of the “family” dinners was the perfect time to tell them; Get it all out of the way with all of them at once. He’d been a part of this team since he was a kid, and as weird as it seemed, these super humans were just as much his family as May was. But Matt and the Avengers had never really been on the same page, and Peter didn’t have the slightest clue how they’d react.

Not to mention, and this was a big one…

The Avengers were still under the impression Peter liked women.

Sure, he’d dated a few girls in high school, but who really has their sexuality figured out at 15? Now, at the (mostly) grown age of 23, Peter was pretty damn sure he knew where his interests lie. Specifically, with a blind stubbly vigilante who liked to beat people with sticks. He really should ask Matt about the sticks. Such an inefficient choice of weapon…

“Something on your mind, Peter?”

It was Bruce’s soft voice that prodded him from his anxious spiral. He looked around the table, swallowing nervously when he realized all eyes were on him. He turned back to Bruce, as he was sitting directly next to him and his concerned gaze was somehow easier to meet than Tony’s pinched one of worry.

“I… guess you could say I’ve got something on my mind, yeah.” Peter answered before returning his gaze to his plate. He stuck his fork in his mashed potatoes just to give him something to do with his hands.

“That’s not a promising tone.” Steve observed, folding his hands in front of him on the table, “Is something wrong?”

Peter put down his fork, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

_ Damn it Parker, just man up and say it! _

“I.. well there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you guys.”

“You’re seeing someone.” Natasha said with a faintest hint of a smile on her lips. It was not a question, and Peter felt his insides boil.

Clint threw back his head in a laugh, patting Nat on the back. “Look at the kid’s face! You struck gold!” Clint then leaned forward over the table, grinning at Peter. “So who's the lucky lady, little man?”

Peter huffed, damn spies and their creepy… spying! Nat always seemed to know what was going on, even when it made no damn sense!

“You’d better not be spying on me again!” Peter accused the Widow.

Nat only chucked with that same sly smile. “I don’t need to. I can read you like a book, Parker.”

“Alright, alright, knock it off.” Tony interjected, clearly feeling Peter had been teased enough.

“Ooooh Big Daddy’s stepping in to protect his little boy, eh?” Clint laughed.

Steve swatted Clint on the back of the head, and beside from the soft “ow!” from the archer, the table fell silent.

Peter sat there for a moment, feeling hot and awkward and desperately racking his mind for words.

“Just ignore the peanut gallery.” Tony said in that easy way that always seemed to diffuse Peter’s anxiety, “Tell us about her.”

Feeling like the pressure had built up too high to hold in any longer, Peter dropped the bombshell. “H-Him, actually.”

Silence.

For several excruciating seconds, only silence.

“Could you elaborate on that?” Bruce prodded gently.

“Not a her. Him. The person I’m seeing is a man.”

Peter was relieved when Tony did not allowed silence to overtake the table again.

“Please tell me it’s not that crazy guy you hang out with so much. I know you’ve been telling us to give Deadpool a chance, but he  _ kills  _ people-”

“Did I say anything about Deadpool?!” Peter snapped, feeling even hotter under the collar now than before. “I’m not dating a schizophrenic mercenary Tony, Jesus Christ!”

“Always jumping to conclusions.” Pepper grumbled, speaking for the first time in a while but still not looking up from her work tablet.

That exchange seemed to disperse the tension at the table, letting words flow more freely.

“I’m guessing it’s not someone we’d know?” Steve inquired.

Peter hesitated. He and Matt had obviously come up with a story about how they met to tell family and friends who didn’t need to know Matt’s identity, but knowing Tony he’d walk away and immediately dig up every little thing he could find on Matt. And a genius like Tony would easily put the pieces together.

Best to be honest.

“His name is Matt.” Peter began, “He’s a lawyer in Hell’s Kitchen. Though uh, you guys might know him better as… Daredevil.”

The only reason Peter was saved from silence was because Sam reentered the dining room with a basket of hot rolls at that moment. But if Peter had been hoping Sam wasn’t listening in the kitchen, he was wrong.

“Isn’t dating another vigilante a little dangerous?” Sam asked carefully. For his part, he did sound genuinely concerned as opposed to judgmental.

Peter actually laughed at that. Matt? Dangerous?! That was absolutely absurd. Matt was a big bumbling puppy dog. Send him the wrong signals and he’ll take a bite, sure, but scratch him just the right way and he’ll happily roll over and show his belly. Matt was aggressive only because he was protective: Of the innocent, of The Kitchen, and now, of Peter. He had never been anything but kind and gentle to his young partner, and Peter trusted him wholeheartedly. The idea that he was a  _ danger _ to Peter was completely laughable.

“How exactly is he dangerous?” the young man snorted, “I’m not dating a supervillain! Wouldn’t my partner having my back be, I don’t know, a  _ good _ thing?”

“Yeah, if we knew anything about the guy!” Tony objected.

“Just because he doesn't wanna get to know the Avengers doesn’t mean he’s some unknowable shadow.” Peter shot back, trying very hard not to be offended, “He keeps his secret identity close to his chest, so what? So do I. But considering I’m  _ dating him _ you don’t think I know a little bit about him at this point?”

“He’s been prowling around for quite some time,” Natasha commented carefully, “Just how old is he?”

“Ughh!” Peter groaned in exasperation, “For fuck’s sake, I’m a grown man! Is it so damn shocking the person I’m with is an adult?”

“Language.” Steve reminded, which only caused Peter to groan again.

“I swear, this is why I didn’t tell you guys!” the spider snapped.

“I’m sorry, Peter, I’m just concerned.” Tony said, “Daredevil doesn’t seem to have the same moral compass you do. What if he just wants something from you?”

“He’s not just trying to get in my pants, if that’s what you’re insinuating.” Peter deadpanned.

Steve choked on his drink, which caused Clint to snigger.

“Dating men isn’t the same as dating women, Peter.” Tony tried to continue, but Peter had heard enough.

“I’m out!” He exclaimed, throwing up his heads and getting up from the table, “I am not having this conversation with you. Nope, nope, I refuse.”

“He’s just trying to look out for you, kid.” Clint said, though his grin was a mile wide. Fucker was enjoying this.

“This isn’t my first rodeo,” Peter breathed in exasperation “I am  _ twenty-three _ Gregorian years old, I’m not some sweet innocent flower fresh out of puberty. Just because this is the first guy I’ve told you about doesn’t mean it’s the first I’ve been with!”

There a pause for a beat before the next question came.

“How many is ‘not the first?’” Steve asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Of course it was Steve who was concerned. Back in his time being gay got you beat in back allies, and raped in gutters. At least Steve’s concern made sense.

Peter sighed, and tried to be gentle this time. “I’m not resitting my entire sexual history to you, but I know what I’m doing, alright? I’m a smart guy, I know what it looks like when someone is trying to take advantage of me. And that’s not Matt.”

Pepper stood up and spoke in that authoritative way that made people remember she was, in fact, CEO of Stark Industries. “You should invite him over next time.”

Well that came out of nowhere.

Tony tried of object, “Come on, Pep, don’t you think-”

“We should meet him ourselves and stop bickering like children about someone we’ve never met? Yes. That’s exactly what I think.” She fixed Tony with a look, and he fell silent.

Peter hesitated in shock for a moment before he found his voice. “Al-Alright. I’ll invite Matt to the next family dinner.”

“Good.”

And that, as they say, was that.

Matt was gunna have kittens.


	2. In Which Tony Immediately Decides He Does Not Like Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner arrives.  
> No one feels ready.

Matt was nervous, this much was obvious. He continued to run his fingers through his hair, attempting to “fix” it, but generally unsure of the result. Peter had to come behind him and settle a few stray hairs more than once.

Peter had assumed it was just Matt being obsessive again, but now that the pair were in the confined space of the car the older man’s fidgeting became more clear. Matt had nearly fallen over himself in an effort to be courteous to Happy when he had pulled up. Happy of course, didn’t give a shit. Honestly, Peter wondered if Happy ever gave a shit about anything. But he cared enough to pick them up, so there was something to be said for that. 

Peter wasn’t actually sure if Happy got paid for doing this. All he knew was owning a car in New York was an unnecessary investment, and he would happily take advantage of the rides Tony offered, for as long as he offered them.

But as they sat in the back seat of Happy’s car Matt continued to fidget. He tapped his feet and toyed with his coat sleeve, things Peter had never seen him do before. The brunette frowned, taking the red head’s hand.

“Matty?” Peter questioned in merely a whisper, knowing his partner could hear him perfectly well.

The older man simply tilted his head to indicate he was listening.

Peter ran his thumb along the back of Matt’s scarred hands. “You’re worrying me here, babe.” He prodded, in as light a tone as he could muster.

Matt sighed, giving Peter’s hand a squeeze. “I’m trying to stay centered. But dinner with  _ superheroes  _ is a lot to ask of a guy.”

“Hey now!” Peter protested, “You’re a hero too.”

Matt snorted mirthlessly. “I’m a vigilante. The only reason I’m not in prison is because The Superhero Registration Act went belly up.”

“ _ And  _ because you do good work! You help people!” Peter insisted.

Matt just shook his head. “Well, let’s hope they find my efforts impressive.”

 

Peter insisted on holding Matt’s hand when they entered the compound. The redhead looked rather sheepish about the open display of affection, but touching Matt helped calm Peter’s nerves, something Matt knew all too well. So when Happy had his back turned Matt kissed the top of the shorter man's head, causing Peter to smile in that soft way that melted Matt’s heart.

He didn't need to see it. He could feel it in the way the air shifted and Peter's heart leapt. The blind man found it endlessly adorable.

Their silent moment having brought them both courage, they followed Happy over the threshold and into the entryway.

Matt could hear chatter down the hall, and as Peter lead him into the living room, the redhead was nearly barreled over by noise. Too many people talked at once for Matt to pinpoint who was who, all he knew was he could hear eight distinct heart beats scattered about the room.

Once the two came around the back of the couch and into view of the assembled people, silence fell immediately. This was just as jarring to Matt’s senses, and he had to resist the urge to flinch.

Peter, feeling his partner tense through their joined hands, spoke first.

“Everyone, this is Matt. Matt, uh… from left to right… This is Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Sam and uh… you met Happy?” Peter listed off nervously.

They were saved from awkward conversation by Happy speaking.

“I'm on my way out, kid. I don't do family dinners.” the man grouched, slipping out the door behind the couple, but not without ruffling Peter’s hair in a way that made the young man squawked in indignation.

Matt couldn't resist commenting on this, Peter's familiar behavior relaxing Matt enough to speak.

“Haven't heard that noise in a while,” Matt prodded with a grin. He adored the way Peter would squeak when surprised, and sometimes picked up the man and threw him on Matt’s bed just to hear his cute noises.

“Shut it, Murdock,” Peter grunted, sticking out his tongue. 

“I do  _ not  _ wanna know.” Clint commented from his place spread out on the floor.

“No, no, please tell us how you enjoy making Peter uncomfortable.” Tony asked sharply, narrowing his eyes.

Matt regretted meeting them already.

Peter, however, just seemed exasperated.

“If you're going to antagonize my boyfriend all night, I would literally rather  _ walk _ back to the city,” Peter snapped. “Matt and I are serious, so I'd appreciate if you treated him well.”

Tony opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by Pepper giving him a shove.

Bruce stood up than, crossing the room to meet the couple. 

“It's great to meet you, Matt.” The scientist said with a smile. He started to reach out to shake Matt's hand, only to stop when he saw the white cane Matt had at his side. “Oh, um… I'm Bruce, I don't know how well you can tell us all apart.”

Matt's lips twitched into a small smile. Peter had told him he knew Bruce would be kind to him. Bruce wasn't one to antagonize people, and Matt actually felt a bit bad about the confusion regarding his blindness.

“I see better than most expect.” Matt remarks, extending his own hand to shake Bruce's. “I may be blind, but I see in my own way. Your heart is like thunder, Dr. Banner, it'd be hard to miss you in a crowd.”

Bruce’s eyes went wide. “Can you  _ hear  _ my heart?” The scientist questioned.

Matt smiled in that very uncomfortable way he always did when asked about his powers. “The accident that robbed me of my sight seems to have had some… consequences.”

“Now this I gotta hear!” Clint interjects, clapping his hands.

Matt was very quickly ushered into the living room to share this clearly interesting scientific feat.

Tony did not speak up again, but seemed to take Matt’s blindness as invitation not to calm his suspicious facial expressions.

This was going to be a long night.

 

Chatter was light and unintrusive for the most part, and when a buzzer went off in the distance Sam and Steve left the room to finish preparing dinner.

The longer they sat the more concerned Peter became with Tony's silence. The billionaire never took his eyes off Matt, as if eyeing him up for a fight. As the party moved into the dining room for dinner, he could only hope food would ease some of the tension.

Peter guided Matt to the table, quietly narrating who was where as the table filled around them. “Bruce is on my left, and next to him is Steve. Sam is next to Steve, and across from me is Natasha. Clint is across from you, than Tony, with Pepper on your right.”

“What happened to ‘knowing your surroundings’ eh, devil?” Tony teased as he slid into the chair at the head of the table.

“I can really only tell the very distinct heart beats apart when I'm introduced to so many people at once. I'll get the hang of it with enough time.” Matt answers civilly.

“Distinct how?” Natasha asked, clearly interested in Matt’s powers of perception.

Matt thought for a short moment before replying. “No two hearts are exactly the same. But the ones that jumps out to me are Bruce’s, Tony’s, and yours, Natasha.” He explained, keeping eye contact with Nat, “Your heart rate is the slowest in the room, you're clearly well trained. As I already said, Bruce's heart is loud and powerful, and Tony’s beat is…odd. Like I'm hearing a great deal of scar tissue in the chest cavity.”

“You can hear the scars from the arc reactor?” Pepper questioned, clearly impressed.

“That's invasive.” Tony accused, scowl now fully realized.

“He can't turn off his hearing, Tony!” Peter defended, but stopped when Matt placed a hand on Peter’s.

“He's not wrong.” Matt said, turning to Tony with a slightly pinched expression. “I know how much information I can pick up on seems… disturbing. It's why I rarely bring it up. I apologize if it bothers you.”

Tony seemed genuinely surprised by this, and before the man could comment Steve stood up. “So, how about I dish us all up some food?”

The meal truly was delicious, Matt had never had ham prepared in such a way. Steve and Sam took the compliments in stride though, and remained almost uncomfortably modest.

“Peter tells us you're a lawyer.” Sam inquires.

Matt nods, wiping his mouth before answering. “Yes, my business partner, Foggy, and I own our own firm. We… struggle to stay afloat, but I prefer it to overcharging the people we’re supposed to be helping.”

Peter beamed at Matt. God, he was so proud of the work his lover did.

“Takes a lot of college to be a lawyer.” Tony comments, “Exactly how old are you?”

The accusatory tone knocks the smile right off Peter’s face.

Matt clears his throat. “Oh, yes, a lot of school. I'm… 32.”

“Thirty two?!” Tony exclaims, standing up from the table and staring at Peter, “What the hell ever happened to ‘I know what I'm doing’?!”

“I do know what I'm doing!” Peter snapped, “I'm not a child! It's a nine year age gap, that's not unreasonable!”

“It's completely unreasonable!”

“Mr. Stark, I assure you-” Matt began, attempting to diffuse the situation.

“Don't you start with me, you little fucker!” Tony interrupted, “I know what you're after, and you're not weaseling your way into this group at the expense of my son!”

“ **_I'm not your fucking son!_ ** ” Peter growls out, slamming his hands down on the table as he stands “You don't get to tell me how to live my life, and you don't get to act like you have some authority over me!”

Peter words rung out like a bell through the still air. When he spoke again, his volume had returned to normal, yet in the fragile silence it still sounded deafening.

“I'm not a fumbly teen anymore. I don't need this whole over-protective dad shit from you. I… I love Matt. And no amount of screaming and mud slinging is gunna change that.”

With that, Peter turned and stormed from the room.

Matt could do nothing but scrambled up from his seat and follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow people are reading my stuff and that feel great! I do know what I'm going to do with the last chapter, and maybe even an epilogue but it takes some time to hammer these out between college and work. I hope yall can be patient with me!


	3. In Which Bruce is a Peacemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God damn it, Tony!

Matt wasn't far behind his partner as he followed Peter from the room. He had no idea where he was going, but Peter walked with a purpose, so he did not call after him. They crossed the living room and out onto a balcony Matt had not considered until now. Peter huffed as he leaned over the railing, looking over what Matt would assume to be the grounds by the smell of grass.

Matt hesitated, unsure how to comfort his partner, but eventually settled on stepping up behind him and taking his lover in his arms. He wrapped himself about Peter's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder and pulling the shorter man to his chest. Peter didn't speak, but Matt could feel him sag ever so slightly in his arms.

It was enough for now.

They were much too far from the dining room for a normal person to pick up on the conversation, but Matt knew Peter’s senses were sharp enough to pick up just as much as Matt could at this distance.

Peter was a smart man. They could hear from here, but it was unlikely they could be heard.

“And what, exactly, did you gain from that?” Pepper asked, words cutting and cold.

“Men at that age don't date college students, Pep!” Tony snapped, “it's obvious he wants something from him!”

“Matt seems like a perfectly fine young man.” Steve argued.

“Young man my ass! He's nearly as old as you are!” Tony shot back.

The sound of a chair scraping against the wood floor could be heard, followed by footsteps. It took Matt a moment to pinpoint their heart beat, but the thunderous sound quickly told him who it was.

“Dr. Banner.” Matt observed flatly as he heard the man approach them. It didn't sound like a greeting, it was pointing out to the scientist that Matt knew he was there. Bruce took a moment before speaking.

“I'm…. sorry, Peter.” The graying man managed, “Tony is completely out of line. I hope you know that… his opinion isn't the only one in the room.”

“Just the loudest.” Peter grumbled.

That earned a smile from Matt, and a good natured snort from the doctor.

“Tony hasn't quite learned that yelling doesn't make you right.” Bruce answered, sounding almost serious.

“It's a wonder he and Pepper don't have children.” Matt added, sounding genuinely bitter.

There was silence for a beat, before Peter spoke again.

“His approval shouldn't mean this much to me.”

Matt’s chest twisted with emotion. He tightened his arms around his partner, unsure what else to do.

“You don't need anyone's approval, Peter.” Bruce offered gently, “You two clearly care about each other. If he can't see that, it's his loss.”

“This doesn't change anything, little spider.” Matt muttered into his partner’s hair.

Peter let out a slow breath. “I know.” He answered, “I guess part of me still sees him as a mentor, even if it's been years since he's been that for me.”

Matt made a noise of sympathy in the back of his throat and kissed his lover’s temple.

They stood and took in the quiet for a long moment, before their bubble of peace was burst.

“Adorable.” came a flat voice from behind them.

Matt had heard Bruce exit and retrieve Tony, sharing hushed words with him. He knew Peter had heard it too. Part of him had hoped if he ignored the engineer he'd leave them alone. But it was not to be.

“We aren't here for your ogling, Stark.” Peter shot back, not bothering to turn to look at the man.

Matt could feel Tony flinch. He resisted the childish urge to grin.

“Look… Pete…” Tony began, uncharacteristically lost for words.

Peter pulled from Matt's arms, stepping away to face his mentor. “What is it _dad?_ Is there something you need from me, _dad?!_ ”

Tony’s face crumbled with hurt for a split second before becoming carefully neutral. “I'm… sorry Peter. For all of it. You're not my kid, hell you're not even a kid at all. I just…” He sighed, running fingers through his hair in frustration. “I'm just a bitter old man, Pete. I worry. Too much, I know. Not just for you, for everything. I'll… work on it. You're happy and I just… I'll work on it.”

Matt cocked an eyebrow, but as he had not turned to face Tony it was only for his Peter's benefit. Matt remained leaning over the rails of the balcony, close enough to his partner where every small movement could be felt by the both of them.

Peter gave an exasperated sigh. “Yeah… yeah, that's enough for now.” He huffed and crossed his arms, not meeting Tony's eyes. “I'm sorry too. I went too far…” He shrugged and spoke just above a whisper. “Don't like fighting with you.”

Tony paused for a second. “I don't like giving you reason to.” He answered. He opened his arms in the offer of a hug.

Peter didn't hesitate.

Matt felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips. They'd be fine.

They always found a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there yall go! I have ideas for other stories set in this same universe, so look forward to that... at the speed of my hectic life, of course.


End file.
